


cold nights

by chadsuke



Category: Frozen (2013), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is grateful for the royal who came to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold nights

Even when the nights were cold, Rey was glad there was someone else with her in her mechanical home. It wasn’t just her and the plants. She had Elsa there to lean up against, to curl up with, to share her bed with and breathe against her skin.

Like right now, in fact. The former royal - boy, had that been a fun explanation, a royal from another planet - lay in her bed, fast asleep. Elsa always slept half curled up in herself, hands enfolded in her chest. Nowhere near Rey. No matter how many times Rey expressed how much she loved Elsa’s ice abilities, how much she appreciated it, she would always be so careful.

After what she told her about her sister, the girl wasn’t too surprised.

Carefully, Rey sat up in bed, hovering over her girlfriend. If… if they could use that word, just yet. She was hopeful, but hadn’t asked. Either way, they were close, and Rey reached out to push a strange of white hair away from Elsa’s pale face.

It was like she was made of the snow and ice she conjured up, and Rey found it beautiful. She was sweet. Eager to please. From what Rey had heard of Elsa’s home life - the one thing the girl seemed oh-so-hesitant to touch upon - it had not been… the best. She hadn’t truly had a friend, not even a sister.

Rey had never had a friend, either, but it was different. Here, no one really did. There was no one around she was missing out on. On Elsa’s planet… she had missed out on her sister, on all the friends she could have made in her kingdom.

Now, though, Elsa had Rey, and Rey had Elsa. Rey wouldn’t be alone aside from when she went to get food, or aside from her plants. Elsa’s powers helped her scavenge, too, far more than she could otherwise. They ate well, and Rey hadn’t felt that scratching and clawing of hunger at her stomach for a long time.

She smiled, tracing the other girl’s cheek for a little longer, before bending down to press a kiss to her cold cheek. “Good night, Elsa,” she whispered, before plopping back down - back to back with the other girl - and closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> While this was written for a prompt (as... all of my fanfictions are, it's all prompts), I now have a massive AU in my mind on how exactly Frozen fits into the Star Wars universe.
> 
> rip me


End file.
